1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to signal processing for mapping data to at least one signal processing signal and transmitting the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21 century information society, a broadcast communication service has reached the age of actual digitization, multi-channel, broadband, high quality. In particular, in recent days, as a high definition digital television (HDTV) and portable multimedia player (PMP), and a portable broadcast device have been extensively used, demands for support of various reception methods of a digital broadcast service have also increased.
With increase of these demands, standardization groups have established various standards and provided various services satisfying users' needs. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing better services using excellent performance if possible.